The New Amsterdam Drabbles
by trinfaneb
Summary: Some drabbles chronicling the meetings between the Immortal John Amsterdam and various people from the Buffyverse. He falls in love with one of them and wants to kill another. Crossover with the "New Amsterdam" tv series.


as of 05-25-08 you could see all 8 episodes of "New Amsterdam" online at hulu dot com

--

The New World

In a rented room above a tavern in New Amsterdam, a trollop pushed John backwards onto the bed.

"I was not nearly as brazen in my tumbles when I was mortal," Darla purred.

"What do you mean, when you were mortal?"

"It means you will die," Darla said, putting on her game face.

"What a shame the Master wouldn't let me turn this one," Darla thought after she drained all the blood. "There was something special about him."

--

The Big Red One

The Sergent and Grif, Zab, Vinci, Johnson and the others were taking out the Germans on the ground floor of the Belgian insane asylum while John York's job was to eliminate the artillery observer stationed on the top floor.

His duty done, John was on his way to help out the rest of the squad when a raven haired women clutching a doll pushed him into a room with superhuman strength.

"What a pretty one you are," Drusilla purred as she got all bumpy.

"Oh nuts, not again," John thought as his blood spilled.

--  
Cruising

Three piles of vampire dust blew away into the Central Park night as Nikki fashioned a crude sling for John's broken arm.

"If you keep following me like this a vamp is going to kill your ass or turn you."

"I don't fear death," John replied. "If I am turned, I trust you to finish the job."

"Look, my mom left Omar before she even realized she was pregnant. He doesn't owe me anything, much less you, who's just a friend of his."

"You are like my own flesh and blood," John said, with love in his heart.

--  
A Fistfull of Rat or Rat is Good

"Perhaps a stockbroker, although that didn't work out too well for me in 1929," John thought as he mused over what ten year career and identity he should assume next as he walked home after attending the New York City premiere of Oliver Stone's Wall Street.

John glanced sideways into an alley and saw a shadowy figure chasing after something small and fast.

"Hey buddy, you don't have to do that. Let me buy you a nice meal at this great little place I know called Omar's."

"It's what I deserve," Angel hissed as he ran away, rat in hand.

--

Keeper of the City

400 year old New York City Homicide Detective John Amsterdam came into the Interview Room and told the murder suspect, "We now can't find evidence of a crime being committed, despite the eyewitness accounts. You are free to go."

"Why?" asked Buffy.

"I talked to Nikki Wood's old Watcher. He contacted your Mr. Giles, who explained the, ah, misunderstanding. I'm honored to assist a colleague of hers. Nikki was very dear to me. This city needs all the Protectors it can get."

--  
The Warriors

John Amsterdam was escorting Buffy out of the police building and into the night air when he suddenly grabbed a blond haired man that had been smoking near a tree and slammed him against the wood.

"Bloody hell, you haven't aged a day," said Spike.

"I could say the same for you."

"And you didn't stay dead after I snapped your neck in that subway station."

"Let's see if you stay dead after I ram a tree branch through your heart," Amsterdam snarled.

"I know this is hard to believe, but Spike is one of the good guys now," Buffy said.

--  
All My Sins Remembered

Sixty-Five year old Omar York sat in the backroom of his establishment and stared hard at Spike. John Amsterdam stood behind him, his hand gently resting on his son Omar's shoulder.

"Mr. York, I have apologized for very few things. Killing your daughter is just the tip of the rotten, smelly iceberg of things I have done in this life and also in my previous life as a human."

"Go on," Omar said.

"But I swear to you that I have worked very hard to help people since I got my soul back. And I didn't mope around for 100 years like that bloody poof Angel either. Whatever time I have left in this life will continue being devoted to helping those that need it."

"I guess that will have to be good enough," Omar finally replied.

--

The Jacket

"I see you are still wearing the jacket I gave her," John said to Spike.

"Its just a copy," Spike said as he set his whiskey glass down on the bar. "The original got destroyed by a bomb. I was wearing it at the time. Bloody lucky my arms didn't get blown off."

"Yeah, lucky," John said as he picked up his club soda.

"If it makes you any happier, my arms and I were separated for bit a half year before that."

"Its a start," John said.

--  
With a Little Help from my Friends

Robin Wood sat on the floor with an exhausted look on his face in John's secret room as the immortal read aloud from the last of the chronicles of his life that he had started writing after joining Alcoholics Anonymous in 1965. Omar looked at his son with concern in his eyes.

"So why are you breaking the 'No telling the grandkids' rule for me?" Robin finally asked his newly revealed great-grand dad.

"Because I helped your mother as much as I could and I'm going to help you and your Slayer Squad protect this city."

--

Days of Heaven

It was a succession of many small things that lead Buffy to share John Amsterdam's bed during her extended stay in New York. He pumped her for information about her life, among other things.

One night he awoke covered in sweat after a nightmare. "What's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I wish I had truly died that last time I was shot. I dreamed I went to my reward."

"Oh John, I know that is a terrible burden to live with," Buffy said as she cradled him in her arms.

--  
Serenity

The Amsterdam family was relaxing in the backroom of Omar's after visiting Nikki's grave on the anniversary of her death.

"Grand dad, are you trying to get back at Spike by sleeping with his old girlfriend?" Robin Wood asked.

"That may have been one of the reasons I pursued her, but now its down to pure love for her and what's she's been through," John replied.

"I was involved with a Slayer. It didn't work out."

"I've never been able to see any of my love affairs through to the true end," John said. "But its pure heaven while it lasts."


End file.
